


The sunflower’s sun

by tatatatan



Series: Endless illusion [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Quá khứ của Yuuka
Relationships: OC/Yuuka Kazami
Series: Endless illusion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795





	1. Prologue

Mùa hè lại đến trên vùng đất Ảo tưởng hương, ánh nắng oi bức chiếu rọi khắp nơi như muốn thiêu đốt tất cả đã khiến cho một số kẻ thường ngày đã chẳng buồn bước ra khỏi nhà nay lại tiếp tục nhốt mình trong nhà để tránh cái nóng khó chịu của mùa hè, một số kẻ khác thì lại tận dụng thời điểm này để “vô tình” gây rối vì sự nhàm chán của bản thân. Nhưng đã nhắc tới mùa hè thì chắc chắn phải nhắc tới Khu vườn Mặt trời cùng với chủ nhân của nó: Yuuka Kazami. Một ngày hè bình thường như mọi ngày hè, giọng nói của một con người “bình thường” nào đó vang lên giữa cánh đồng:

– Này, Yuukaaaa!! Hôm nay tiếp tục làm một trận với tôi đi!!!

Phải, lại là cô phù thuỷ đen trắng đến thách đấu với nữ chủ của Khu vườn Mặt trời, con người tự tin này vẫn luôn khiến cho nghười khác nghĩ cô chẳng bao giờ biết bỏ cuộc là gì mà. Giữa cánh đồng đầy hoa hướng dương, một cô gái xinh đẹp cầm chiếc dù với mái tóc màu xanh lục và đôi mắt đỏ tươi. Cô mặc áo sơ mi dài tay màu trắng với chiếc áo gile màu đỏ sọc caro khoác ngoài và chiếc váy dài cũng có màu y hệt như vậy. Cô quay lại nhìn cô phù thuỷ tóc vàng rồi ném cho cô ấy một cái nhếch mép đây nguy hiểm:

– Ồ, Marisa, tôi đang suy nghĩ xem không biết hôm nay tôi nên làm gì cô khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt não nề của cô sau khi bị tôi đánh bại đây.

– Chưa biết chừng hôm nay tôi sẽ đánh bại cô thì sao – Cô phù thuỷ tên Marisa đứng lên chổi của mình lôi cái hakkero nhỏ của mình ra, chĩa nó vào Yuuka

– Tới đi – Yuuka gập dù của mình lại và chĩa nó vào Marisa

“Bùm”

Một trận chiến nổ ra trên Khu vườn Mặt trời, yêu quái và tiên nữ đang chơi đùa ở đó đều chạy đi mất. Người thì sử dụng phép thuật ảo diệu lấp lánh như những ngôi sao, người thì sử dụng cây cỏ, đặc biệt là hoa hướng dương để bắn đối thủ. Nếu đứng từ xa mà nhìn lên thì cái trận danmaku kia chẳng khác gì buổi bắn pháo hoa vậy. Nhưng chỉ sau mười phút, kết quả đã được quyết định. Như thường lệ, người thắng là Yuuka Kazami và kẻ thua cuộc vẫn là Marisa Kirisame…

– Có vẻ như tôi không nói sai nhỉ? – Yuuka nhếch mép nhìn xuống kẻ bại trận dưới chân mình

– Rồi rồi, cô thắng – Marisa cầm cây chổi của mình lên rồi ngước nhìn Yuuka – Vậy hình phạt hôm nay là gì?  
Yuuka nhìn lên bầu trời rồi quay đi:

– Hôm nay tạm bỏ qua cho cô… Tôi không hứng…

– N-này, cô có phải là Yuuka không vậy? Cô đã làm gì Yuuka hả? – Marisa đứng trên cây chổi của mình và chỉ vào Yuuka

– Cô muốn làm một tách trà không? – Yuuka ngoảnh đầu lại

~

– Hôm nay cô bị cái quái gì vậy Yuuka? – Marisa cầm chiếc bánh quy trên đĩa bỏ vào miệng – Bình thường là sau khi tôi thua cô sẽ ra một hình phạt rất khó chịu rồi bắt tôi đi làm cơ mà.

– Chỉ là hôm nay tôi không hứng thú gì thôi… Để lần sau nhé – Yuuka đưa tách trà lên miệng – Cơ mà cô thích vậy sao?

– Oàn oàn ông! – Marisa đập bàn, trong miệng vẫn còn nhai bánh – ôi chỉ, ấy cô ơi, ất ường thôi!  
(Hoàn toàn không! Tôi chỉ thấy cô hơi bất thường thôi)

– Vừa ăn vừa nói là bất lịch sự đấy.

– Iết ồi!  
(Biết rồi!)

Marisa nhìn xung quanh mình trong khi miệng vẫn còn nhai bánh, cô thấy đâu đâu cũng là hoa hướng dương, tất cả đều hướng về mặt trời. Nếu phải nói về loài hoa này, Marisa biết rất nhiều về nó, bởi vì cô đã nghiên cứu về năng lực của Yuuka và sự liên hệ của Yuuka với chúng. Nhưng điều cô vẫn luôn thắc mắc không gì khác ngoài: “Tại sao phải là hoa hướng dương? Tại sao không phải là loài hoa nào khác? Cô ta dư sức để trồng loài hoa khác trong khu vườn của mình cơ mà? Tại sao lúc nào đến đây mình vẫn chỉ thấy hoa hướng dương?…”. Những suy nghĩ như thế cứ luôn luẩn quẩn trong đầu cô mỗi khi cô đến Khu vườn Mặt trời…

– Này Yuuka, tại sao lại là hoa hướng dương?

– Gì cơ?

– Ý tôi là: tại sao lúc nào đến đây tôi cũng chỉ thấy mỗi hoa hướng dương? Bất kể mùa nào, xuân, hạ, thu, đông, lúc nào cũng chỉ có một màu vàng hướng về mặt trời. Tại sao cô lại thích hoa hướng dương đến vậy??? – Marisa đứng lên, một tay đập bàn một tay chỉ về phía nhưng bông hoa đang nở rộ

– Cô muốn tôi cần phải có một lí do để thích chúng sao? – Yuuka cầm ấm trà rót vào tách của mình

– Không hẳn…

– Cô thật sự muốn biết sao? – Yuuka lại đưa tách trà lên miệng

– Tất nhiên là muốn!

– Tôi sẽ kể – Yuuka đặt tách trà xuống và nhìn Marisa – Thật ra thì nó giống như một giấc mơ vậy, lúc mơ hồ, lúc lại rất rõ ràng…


	2. The story

“Yêu quái đấy! Mau giết nó!”, đó là những lời tôi nghe được từ con người sau khi họ biết về năng lực của tôi.

Không rõ từ khi nào nhưng tôi nhớ mình đã từng sống ở một ngôi làng của con người, trong thời gian ở đó tôi đã không biết mình là một “yêu quái”. Một ngày kia, sau khi tôi vô tình sử dụng năng lực trước mặt mọi người trong làng, họ cho tôi là một yêu quái và đòi giết. Tôi đã chạy vào một khu rừng, chạy suốt đêm, chạy mà không cần biết mình sẽ chạy đến đâu. Bởi lúc đó tôi rất sợ họ, sợ cách họ phản ứng đối với yêu quái, sợ họ đuổi kịp tôi, sợ bị giết, và bởi không biết cách sử dụng năng lực của mình để tự vệ nên tôi tiếp tục chạy đi không ngừng nghỉ, cho đến khi không còn thấy bóng dáng con người đuổi theo tôi. Rồi tôi đã gục xuống trên đám lá cây vì kiệt sức.

Sáng hôm sau, tôi thức dậy dưới ánh nắng chói chang đang rọi xuống, toàn thân rã rời. Bỗng dưng tôi nghe thấy một tiếng động từ bụi cây trước mặt, tôi bật dậy và nhìn thấy một con người bước ra từ bụi cây. Trong đầu vẫn nghĩ rằng con người đã tìm thấy và chuẩn bị giết mình, tôi cố gắng bỏ chạy nhưng nhận ra chân mình không thể đứng lên được nữa nên chỉ biết sợ hãi lùi về phía sau trong khi con người ấy đang tiến lại gần tôi.

– Em không sao chứ?

Tôi dừng lại và ngước lên nhìn con người đó. Một cô gái. Cô ta có mái tóc nâu dài, mặc áo trắng bên trong cùng với chiếc áo khoác dài tay màu vàng nhạt và váy dài màu lá cây. Trong tay cô ta một chiếc dù trắng và nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt màu ngọc bích trông rất đẹp. Con người ấy ngồi xuống trước mặt tôi.

– Nè, em có sao không vậy? – Cô ta đưa tay chạm lên mặt tôi

Tôi chỉ biết im lặng…

– Em là… một “yêu quái”, phải không?

Tôi giật mình, gạt tay cô ta ra và tiếp tục lùi về phía sau.

– Đừng sợ, chị không làm hại em đâu. Chắc em đã bị con người truy bắt nên phải chạy tới đây nhỉ? Họ đúng là… chỉ cần có một thứ gì đó vượt quá tầm hiểu biết của mình là họ lại hoảng lên và tìm cách tiêu diệt nó… Tuy chị là con người, nhưng lại có một năng lực khá đặc biệt nên phải sống tách biệt khỏi những người khác vì tiếp tục sống chung với họ chẳng khác gì đợi họ giết mình cả, nhỉ? – Cô ta cười

– Tại sao chỉ mới gặp mà cô lại biết tôi là một yêu quái?…

– Do năng lực của chị đó – Cô ta lại chạm lên mặt tôi một lần nữa – Nhưng… có vẻ em không phải là một yêu quái thuộc về nơi này… Em không được sinh ra ở đây…

Tôi ngạc nhiên

– Nếu nói theo cách của chị thì… đây chỉ là một giấc mơ của em… Em biết cách quay lại nơi em đã sinh ra không? Chắc chắn nơi đó sẽ an toàn cho em hơn đấy.

– Không biết. Tôi cũng chẳng nhớ mình được sinh ra ở đâu và từ khi nào….

– Vậy sao… Chị nghĩ mình có thể giúp em với năng lực của chị. Nhưng cần một thời gian khá lâu. – Cô ta đứng lên và đưa tay cho tôi – Từ đây đến lúc đó em tạm sống cùng chị nhé! Chị tên là Flos, còn em?

– Yuuka Kazami – Tôi nắm lấy tay cô ấy

– Rất vui được gặp em, Yuuka-chan

– Yuuka…

– Ừ Yuuka thôi vậy.

~

Flos dẫn tôi đến nhà cô ấy. Một ngôi nhà nhỏ bằng gỗ nằm sâu trong rừng, nơi con người khó mà tìm thấy được. Xung quanh đó có rất nhiều hoa và cây cỏ dại. Flos mở cửa ra và nói:

– Chào mừng em tới nhà chị!

Tôi bước vào căn nhà gỗ. Flos đứng ngoài gập cây dù của mình lại rồi theo sau tôi. Vật dụng bên trong căn nhà được sắp xếp khá ngăn nắp. Gồm một cái giường, một cái bếp lò, một lò sưởi, một bàn ăn với hai cái ghế gỗ,… Không có thứ gì trông có vẻ nguy hiểm đối với tôi cả.

– Quần áo của em đây, Yuuka – Flos chìa ra trước mặt tôi một bộ quần áo – Mặc chiếc váy rách đó mãi thì không đẹp đâu  
Sau khi thấy tôi trong chiếc áo dài tay trắng, cổ buộc một chiếc khăn màu vàng và mặc chiếc váy màu đỏ tươi có sọc caro, Flos cười:

– Trông em đẹp hơn rồi đấy. Cực kì dễ thương luôn! Nhưng tóc có vẻ hơi dài nhỉ?

– Nếu muốn thì chị cứ cắt đi… – Tôi túm gọn mái tóc xanh lá dài tới tận gót chân ở sau lưng đưa ra cho Flos

Chị ta cầm kéo lên cắt đi mái tóc dài của tôi. “Xong! Nhìn này Yuuka, trông em xinh lắm đó”, Flos vừa nói vừa đưa một cái gương nhỏ ra trước mặt tôi. Nhìn khuôn mặt mình với mái tóc gợn sóng dài ngang vai, tôi cất tiếng:

– Cảm ơn…

– Vậy là tốt rồi! Em cứ ở đây nghỉ ngơi nhé, chị có việc phải ra ngoài. Em muốn đi cùng không?

– Muốn…

~

– Em không thắc mắc chúng ta đang đi đâu hay lí do chị bảo em phải nhắm mắt lại sao? – Flos quay lại hỏi tôi

– Không – Tôi đáp

– Lỡ chị dẫn em đến chỗ con người thì sao? – Chị ta đứng lại

– Đây không phải làng con người.

– Haha, em ăn gian thật đấy, mở mắt ra luôn đi – Flos xoa đầu tôi – Nơi này là vườn hoa của chị

Tôi mở hẳn mắt ra để nhìn rõ mọi thứ: một vườn hoa rộng lớn với rất nhiều loại hoa. Mỗi loài hoa đều có một màu sắc riêng của chúng. Dưới ánh nắng mặt trời chúng lại càng rực rỡ hơn. Tôi đã đứng trơ ra khá lâu trước vẻ đẹp của chúng. Những cơn gió nhẹ nhàng đung đưa từng bông hoa, khiến chúng trông như đang nhảy múa. Tôi đã vô thức nói lên điều mình nghĩ:

– Đẹp quá…

– Vậy sao, còn nhiều hoa lắm đó, để chị dẫn em đi xem nhé! – Flos cầm tay tôi dắt đi

“Đây là hoa hồng nè, kia là hoa linh lan, mỗi bông hoa trông giống những cái chuông nhỉ?”, “Cái chỗ màu tím tím kia là hoa oải hương, còn đây là hoa lily trắng, hoa tulip thì được trồng ở đó,…”, chị ấy chỉ cho tôi rất nhiều loài hoa có trong vườn với vẻ mặt rất vui, hay nói đúng hơn là hào hứng. Khi thấy những cây hoa đã thưa dần đi, chúng tôi ngồi xuống cạnh một gốc cây gần vách núi. Dù đã ở trong bóng râm của những tán lá trên cây nhưng Flos vẫn chưa bỏ cây dù trắng của mình xuống. Tôi hỏi:

– Chị thích loài hoa nào trong số chúng?

– Tất nhiên là thích tất cả rồi, chính tay chị đã trồng mấy cây hoa này mà. Nhưng chị vẫn thích nhất những bông hoa ở “Cánh đồng Mặt trời” của chị cơ.

– “Cánh đồng Mặt trời”?

– Ở bên kia – Flos chỉ tay về phía vách núi

Tôi đứng dậy đi tới phía vách núi và lại đứng trơ ra một lần nữa bởi một cánh đồng đầy ắp màu vàng tươi trải dài đang ở trước mắt tôi.

– Đẹp hơn cả vườn hoa lúc nãy phải không? – Câu nói của Flos khiến tôi giật mình

– Phải… – Tôi đưa tay về phía cánh đồng rồi nhắm mắt lại – Hoa hướng dương…

– Chà, năng lực của em đây sao, Yuuka?

Tôi mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy một bông hoa khổng lồ, bung nở mạnh mẽ hơn những bông hoa khác và hướng về phía tôi thay vì mặt trời.

– Năng lực của em tuyệt thật đó Yuuka! Cái này gọi là “điều khiển hoa” nhỉ?  
Flos ngước mặt lên nhìn bầu trời, cơn gió lướt qua thổi tung mái tóc mượt mà của chị ấy. Hình ảnh Flos cầm chiếc dù đứng trên thảm cỏ xanh mướt trông đẹp không thua gì những bông hoa vậy. Tôi lại nhìn xuống cánh đồng đầy hoa kia rồi lên tiếng:

– Này, tại sao chị lại thích hoa hướng dương vậy?

– Bởi vì chúng là mặt trời của chị. – Flos mỉm cười

– …?

– Từ nhỏ nếu đứng dưới ánh nắng mặt trời quá lâu thì chị sẽ không thể cử động được, đến giờ vẫn vậy. Vì thế chị phải luôn đem theo cây dù này, và không thể nhìn lên mặt trời một lần nào nữa… Nhưng chị đã tìm thấy những bông hoa này, những mặt trời mới của chị. Với chị, cái tên “hoa mặt trời” sẽ hay hơn “hoa hướng dương” đấy. Mà nè Yuuka, có phải mặt trời trông rất đẹp không?

– Phải, rất đẹp, thật tiếc khi chị không thể thấy nó…

– Vậy… giờ ta về nhé?

~

Từ đó, tôi bắt đầu sống cùng với Flos. Chị ấy đã dạy tôi rất nhiều thứ như cách đọc sách, viết chữ, làm thế nào để không bị con người phát hiện, cả cách trồng và chăm sóc hoa nữa,… Trong thời gian đó, Flos đã khiến tôi nghĩ có lẽ con người cũng có thể yêu quý những yêu quái như tôi, nhưng có lẽ không phải vậy. Bởi từ ngày hôm đó, tôi đã không thể thấy Flos một lần nào nữa.

Tôi đã bắt đầu bí mật trồng hoa dành tặng Flos. Bởi lúc này Flos là người tôi yêu quý hơn ai hết, tôi muốn dành tặng cho chị ấy những bông hoa tự tay mình trồng. Và ngày những bông hoa ấy nở rộ, chính là ngày tôi phải rời xa Flos.

– Flos, tôi ra vườn hoa một lát được không?

– Được chứ, chị cũng cần có việc phải ra ngoài một chút, cẩn thận với con người nhé.

“Những bông hoa với màu sắc nhẹ nhàng, không quá tươi sẽ rất hợp với Flos. Chắc chắn chị ấy sẽ ngạc nhiên và vui vẻ nhận những bông hoa của mình”, tôi đã nghĩ như vậy khi ngắt từng bông hoa, “Tất nhiên là không thể thiếu ‘hoa mặt trời’ nhỉ? Flos luôn thích chúng”. Cầm trên tay bó hoa mình đã trồng, tôi vui vẻ bước về nhà của mình. Trên đường đi, tôi bắt đầu nghĩ về con người và yêu quái. Flos đã từng nói con người sợ hãi và muốn huỷ diệt những thứ vượt tầm hiểu biết của họ, con người muốn giết tôi, có nghĩa là họ sợ tôi, họ nghĩ yêu quái sẽ là mối nguy hiểm với họ. Lúc này tôi đã biết cách điều khiển năng lực của mình, vậy, sẽ ra sao nếu tôi đối xử với họ như những gì họ đã đối xử với tôi, khiến họ phải chịu đựng những gì tôi đã chịu đựng khi bị họ đánh đập? Chắc chắn sẽ rất thú vị nhỉ?

– Flos, tôi có thứ này muốn tặng chị để ca… – Tôi bước vào nhà nhưng không nhìn thấy ai cả – Flos? Chị chưa về sao?…  
Tôi cắm tạm bó hoa vào một cái bình cạnh giường rồi ngồi đợi. Đợi, đợi mãi cho đến khi ánh hoàng hôn buông xuống, tôi chợt nhìn thấy cây dù trắng mà thường ngày Flos vẫn cầm theo đang treo trên cái gần cửa. “Flos đã ra ngoài từ sáng mà không đem theo dù của mình sao?”, tôi vừa nghĩ vừa với lấy cây dù và chạy ra ngoài, cũng không quên cầm theo bó hoa, “Liệu chị ấy có bị sao không?”.  
“Flos! Chị đang ở đâu? Flos?”, tôi đi tìm Flos khắp nơi nhưng không hề thấy chị ấy. Nơi cuối cùng mà tôi nghĩ có thể sẽ tìm thấy Flos là ở vườn hoa. Nhưng tôi đã không thấy chị ấy cho đến khi tôi chạy đến vách núi nhìn ra phía “Cánh đồng Mặt trời”. Tôi có thể thấy bóng dáng chị ấy giữa hàng ngàn bông hoa cùng với “những người khác”…

– Nói mau con khốn! Mày giấu con yêu quái đó ở đâu hả?

– Tôi sẽ… không để các người… tìm thấy con bé đâu!

– Mày nói cái quái gì vậy, nó là yêu quái đấy! Nó có thể giết con người bất cứ lúc nào, mau nói xem nó ở đâu?!

Trước mắt tôi là Flos đang bị “con người” đánh đập… giống như tôi hồi đó vậy. Hơn nữa, chị ấy không thể cử động khi ánh nắng mặt trời vẫn còn đó. “Nếu không ai cứu Flos, chị ấy sẽ chết mất”, tôi bay xuống và nấp giữa những bông hoa gần chỗ Flos với suy nghĩ như vậy. Tôi rất sợ, sợ họ sẽ giết tôi, rồi sẽ giết cả Flos nữa.

– Nói mau! Không thì bọn tao sẽ phá nát vườn hoa của mày đấy! – Một người đàn ông nói

– Không! Đừng! Dừng lại đi – Flos nói với hai hàng nước mắt trên khuôn mặt

– Kệ nó! Cứ giẫm nát hết hoa đi! Kẻ bảo vệ yêu quái thì cũng như đồng minh của yêu quái. Nếu để chúng sống thì một ngày nào đó con khốn này sẽ giúp con yêu quái kia giết tất cả chúng ta mất!

– D-dừng lại đi…

Con người đang đánh đập “hoa”, họ đang giẫm nát những bông hoa, khiến “mặt trời” của “hoa” nhàu nát, đầy đất bẩn. Họ đưa bàn chân dơ bẩn của mình đạp lên “mặt trời”. “Đừng, dừng lại… dừng lại… dừng lại, dừng lại đi! Tôi không muốn như thế này! Tôi ghét con người! Tất cả chết hết đi!… “, tôi bước ra trước mặt Flos và những kẻ kia

Trong vô thức, tôi có cảm giác mình đã làm gì đó, tôi đã thấy những khuôn mặt đau đớn, những giọt máu bắn tung toé của những kẻ đã làm hại “hoa” của tôi. Thật thú vị quá. Nhìn thấy những kẻ ấy đau khổ, khuôn mặt như muốn van xin “Đừng giết tôi” khiến tôi cảm thấy rất thoải mái, tôi chưa từng cảm thấy như vậy. Đây là hình phạt cho “con người” khi muốn giết “hoa” và tôi.

“Đủ rồi Yuuka, không sao rồi”, câu nói của Flos khiến ý thức của tôi quay trở lại. Chị ấy đang ôm chầm lấy tôi, người dính đầy máu và đang khóc. Trước mặt tôi là những cái xác nằm la liệt, bên cạnh mỗi cái xác còn có những bông hoa mọc lên… Tôi… đã giết tất cả họ sao?…

– Bọn chúng đâu rồi nhỉ, bảo là đi bắt yêu quái ở cánh đồng này mà – Một tiếng nói từ xa vọng lại cùng với nhiều tiếng xì xầm to nhỏ khác

– Yuuka…

– Tôi… xin lỗi…

– Không, chị mới là người phải xin lỗi em vì đã không thể đưa em về nơi mà chị đã hứa rồi.

– …?

– Con người sắp đến rồi, họ sẽ lại muốn giết em mất, và hiện tại… cơ thể chị đã đi quá giới hạn rồi, không thể cử động thêm nữa… Chị xin lỗi, vì không thể đưa em trở lại nơi mà chị đã hứa… Nhưng lúc này em không thể ở lại đây nữa, nên chị sẽ đưa em đến “Mộng giới” nhé

– “Mộng giới”?

– Phải, từ nơi đó, chắc chắn em sẽ tìm được một thế giới khác thích hợp cho mình – Flos rút một bông hoa ra từ bó hoa tôi đang cầm và gài nó lên tóc tôi – Khi đó hãy thay chị trồng một vườn hoa mới nhé! Cả cây dù này cũng tặng em luôn đấy! Tạm biệt nhé… Yuuka.

“Khoan đã, còn chị thì sao? Đừng mà, tôi không muốn rời xa chị…”, hình ảnh Flos trước mặt tôi mờ dần, sau cùng, mọi thứ chỉ còn lại một màu đen….

Tôi tỉnh dậy ở Mộng giới, bên cạnh là chiếc dù trắng và vài bông hoa đã héo. Tôi chẳng nhớ gì cả, chỉ nhớ được tên mình là...


	3. Epilogue

– Cho đến sau vụ dị biến mình gây ra thì tôi mới nhớ lại tất cả

– Vậy cô có quay lại để gặp cái chị kia không? – Marisa vừa nói vừa phẩy tay đuổi con bướm đang đậu trên tách trà của cô

– Có quay lại, mọi thứ vẫn còn ở đó, nhưng không còn ai cả – Yuuka cười

– Không biết cô ấy có còn có còn sống không nhỉ?

– Ai biết được…

– Mà, giờ tôi mới biết Yuuka từng sợ con người đấy, tôi muốn thấy khuôn mặt của cô lúc chạy trốn quá – Marisa cười, ngửa đầu ra sau ghế, tay cầm chặt cái nón của mình

– Chà, vậy hình phạt hôm nay của cô là đi tưới cây cho từng bông hoa của tôi mà không được bay hay dùng phép thuật nhé.

– Cái gì?! Lúc nãy cô nói là… – Marisa bật dậy

– Tại câu cô nói lúc nãy cứ như là đang cầu xin tôi trừng phạt cô ấy chứ, vậy nên tôi đâu thể nào từ chối được – Yuuka nhìn Marisa và nở một nụ cười nguy hiểm hơn bao giờ hết

– Không phải! Với lại, cái vườn hoa của cô nó đâu có bình thường đâu, hoa nào nó cũng đột biến hết cả, hơn nữa cô cũng phải biết khu vườn của mình rộng đến cỡ nào chứ?! – Marisa chỉ tay về phía những bông hướng dương đang nở rộ

– Từ đầu đã quy định là ai thua phải làm theo lời người thắng mà. Cô định phá luật do chính cô đặt ra sao? – Yuuka đặt lên bàn một cái bình tưới cây – Hết nước thì quay lại đây lấy nhé, tôi sẽ theo dõi cô đấy

– Đ-được rồi… – Marisa vớ lấy chiếc bình chạy đi

Đợi Marisa chạy đi xa, Yuuka bật cười:

– Tôi rất thích khuôn mặt đau khổ của cô đấy Marisa.

“Yuuka…”, Yuuka chợt nghe thấy tiếng gọi của “con người” duy nhất mà cô yêu quý. Cô cầm lấy dù và bay lên cao, rồi nhìn xuống một bông hoa hướng dương bình thường giữa những bông hoa “không bình thường” của cô.

– Đúng là… chị vẫn luôn ở bên em nhỉ?


End file.
